


Partition

by hypaalicious



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 08:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11309679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypaalicious/pseuds/hypaalicious
Summary: You thought that it would be funny to give the most refined, stoic, and unflappable man in your group of friends a lap dance on a dare. And it was.Until he got you back for it.





	Partition

**Author's Note:**

> Once upon a time, I submitted a confession to dirtyffxvconfessions on Tumblr about wanting to tease Ignis with a lap dance to Beyoncé's "Partition".
> 
> And because I'm extra asf, this drabble was written to go right along with it.

It was all because of a silly dare.

You mused over Prompto’s drunk request through the sloshiness of your own mind, putting down the remnants of your beverage as you stared at him. You didn’t know how you all had gotten to the point, sitting around Noct’s apartment in various states of inebriation, half in the middle of the most random game of truth or dare ever. It was more truth than anything, and you were sure all of you had learned more about one another than you all had ever needed to know as the night went by.

You had chosen the first dare, and the perky blond of the group told you to give one of them a lapdance. You were pretty sure that he’d blurted it out because he was hoping that you’d choose him, but your sights were set on the one you were sure would be the toughest to crack: Ignis.

The man in question was probably just as much in shock as the rest of them when you instructed him to sit in a plain, armless chair that you situated in the middle of the room. To his benefit, he still managed to be the epitome of coolness and grace as he did what you told him, no matter how many drinks he managed to have that evening. 

It only served to drive you further to your impossible goal.

Wirelessly, your phone hooked up to Noct’s sound system and you selected the track you had deemed to be your “stripper song” ever since you had heard it. The alcohol made you more confident in your skills even though it would be the first time you ever doing something like this.

_Driver, roll up the partition, please_

Feeling the bass in your feet, you took your hair out of the bun on your head and mussed it artfully before sinking down to the floor.

_Driver, roll up the partition, please_

You whipped yourself around to face him and felt all the way down your chest before pulling your t-shirt off your body, revealing a dark purple lacy bra that was admittedly one of your favorites. You heard a whistle that must’ve come from Gladio, knowing him, but you couldn’t really be bothered to care.

_I don’t need you seein’ Yonce on her knees_   
_Took 45 minutes to get all dressed up_   
_We ain’t even gonna make it to this club_

Smirking as you tossed your shirt hard enough to catch Noct directly in the face with it, you stalked towards Ignis on all fours, maintaining eye contact. You could detect something of faint curiosity in his green eyes, but otherwise he exuded the stoic demeanor you’d come to associate with him. That _had_ to go.

_Now my mascara running, red lipstick smudged_   
_Oh, he so horny, yeah he want to fuck_   
_He popped all my buttons and he ripped my blouse_   
_He Monica-Lewinski’d all on my gown_

You put your hands on his knees and forced them open to the beat, running your palms all along the material of his pants and skimming the waistline of them with your fingers before toying with his suspenders. You thought that maybe he twitched a little at the contact, but his expression didn’t falter. Making sure to push the suspenders down just far enough to drape over his arms, you traced the collarbone he always left exposed before pulling his shirt open some more.

A couple of buttons may have been lost in your haste, but you didn’t care. And Ignis only blinked _once._

Not enough.

_Whoa, there Daddy Daddy didn’t bring a towel_   
_Oh, baby baby we betta slow it down_   
_Took 45 minutes to get all dressed up_   
_And we ain’t even gonna make it to the club_

You straddled him then, making sure you ran your fingers all through his carefully styled hair before abruptly shoving his face in your breasts. The coolness of his glasses on your skin made you giggle a bit, and Prompto’s high-pitched cry of, “what the _whhhaaaatt_ ” really almost had you losing it. You couldn’t believe Ignis was actually letting you do this to him. Yanking his head back as forcibly as you had pulled him towards you, you leaned in close to his neck and feathered butterfly kisses all the way to his ear before dismounting. You made damn sure to comb his sandy hair down over his eyes as you did so, further obscuring his vision after all of the smudges you knew the oils of your skin had left on his glasses. You also knew that he would hate that.

But he didn’t move to fuss with his hair or his lenses. The pulse at his neck seemed to move a bit more than before, however, and you caught the hint of a flush beginning on his cheek. _Yes._

_Take all of me_   
_I just wanna be the girl you like (girl you like)_   
_The kinda girl you like (girl you like)_

You turned around and gave Ignis full view of your rear as you bent over and rolled your pants down your legs excruciatingly slow, revealing matching purple lace panties. You kind of regretted not wearing a thong if you had somehow planned to be doing something so lewd, but it would have to do. Picking up the garment and swinging it lazily around as you sashayed back to him, you diverted your attention long enough to blow a kiss to Gladio and throw him your jeans to hold. Unlike Noct, he wasn’t caught off guard and snatched them out of midair, raising his beer and winking at you.

You definitely decided that this was one of the most fun things you had ever done in your life.

_Take all of me_   
_I just wanna be the girl you like (girl you like)_   
_The kinda girl you like is right here with me_   
_Right here with me_

You _worked_ it, at least you thought you did a passable job. Walking behind him and feathering your fingers along his jawline before tugging his head back to look at you, you leaned down and just barely brushed your lips against his. Taking in his scent for a moment, you held him in that position for as long as you could before releasing him and grinning. “So, Prompto, how was _that_ for a dare?”

The hyper boy actually started shrieking about it not being fair, while Noct just poured himself another shot and immediately knocked it back while holding your discarded shirt out for you to take back. Gladio - the asshole - refused to give you your pants back for the rest of the night, saying that you looked better with them off. You kind of felt bad for Ignis after the fact, watching him out of the corner of your eye as he finally get to work cleaning off his glasses, but after that performance you didn’t really feel like you should apologize.

It got a little out of hand, but what’s a bit of fun between friends?

_Driver, roll up the partition fast_

It was a week before Noctis was due to be married in Altissia, and just about every night was at a different place, or a party held by his childhood and school friends. Prompto and Gladio rolled with it, knowing that it would be the last time in awhile that they’d be able to cut loose like that. Ignis simply tolerated it, tagging along to do any damage control if a situation ever called for it. As tiring as it was to be going out every night, you made sure to cherish it since you knew the time was coming when you’d have to say goodbye. It wasn’t something you were ready for, but was fast approaching.

Now you all were at one of the fancier clubs that Insomnia had to offer, and of course the boys had been able to secure their own booth for the festivities as you all took turns drinking, laughing and dancing. The music was unbearably loud, as most night scenes go, but the atmosphere vibrated with the energy of the flashing lights and gyrating masses crowding the dance floor.

_Driver, roll up the partition fast_

After playfully pushing a drunk Noct down back to his seat on the couch before he fell over the railing trying to get Prompto’s attention near the bar for something or another, you slipped away in order to go to the bathroom and do a quick check of your makeup and clothes. Going all out in that department always had you making sure that everything looked as good as how you put it on at the beginning of the night, yet you refused to carry a simple mirrored compact with you. Hearing the song the DJ was currently mixing in from the dance floor, you couldn’t help but grin as the beat rumbled down the hallway and met your ringing ears.

_Over there I swear I saw them cameras flash_   
_Hand prints and footprints, on my glass_   
_Hand prints and good grips all on my ass_

You weren’t expecting it, in the back corner of the hallway right before you got to the restroom doors. Whipped around and shoved against the wall, you opened your mouth to scream and found it quickly covered with someone else’s. Your wrist was pinned next to you with enough force to get your fingertips tingling, and another hand was in your hair in order to keep you from struggling away from the kiss. You were getting over your shock just long enough to ready your knee to sink right into your assailant’s crotch until you realized that you recognized the purple and black printed skull shirt he was wearing, and the friction of the gloves against your skin. _Ignis?_

_Private show with the music blastin’_   
_He like to call me “Peaches” when we get this nasty_   
_Red wine, drip filth, talk that trash_   
_Chauffeur eavesdropping, trying not to crash_

Staggering disoriented into the bathroom, his hand still circling your wrist, Ignis stared at the girl that was in the middle of refreshing her lipstick at the mirror in the dimly lit bathroom. She gaped at the sight of both of you, switching her gaze back and forth and looking like a daemon caught in headlights. Ignis jerked his chin at the door. “Leave.” His voice sounded deeper and much more curt than what you were used to, and the scared brunette gathered her purse and scurried out past you two without looking up.

He only let go of you long enough to kick the heavy trash can in front of the door, and turned to face you with a look in his eyes that looked garishly dangerous in the accented black lights that dotted the restroom. You had never seen him like this before, and even while a mixture of fear and adrenaline shot through your veins, there was an answering wetness from in between your thighs.

_Oh, there Daddy Daddy, now you ripped my fur_   
_Oh, baby baby, be sweating out my hair_   
_Took 45 minutes to get all dressed up  
And we ain’t even gonna make it to this club_

Your ass was pressed roughly up against the cold porcelain of the sink as his tongue teased yours, and his fingers made quick work of the criss cross of laces that kept your entire little black dress intact from the front. Your hands were in his hair again until he stepped back and yanked the garment down over your arms hard enough for you to still feel the roughness of the material along your skin despite the AC cooling you to the point of goosebumps. His grip forced open your thighs and shoved your panties aside before his gloved fingers plunged inside you. A heady moan was escaping your bruised lips before you found his other hand over your mouth, those fingers holding your tongue down and the taste of leather mixing in with your saliva.

“This is how you wanted me, isn’t it?” His normally cultured voice was roughened with guttural undertones that made you whimper even as you were being fucked mercilessly on two fronts. “Allow me to return the favor you so graciously gifted to me two weeks ago, _darling.”_

_Take all of me_   
_I just wanna be the girl you like (girl you like)_   
_The kinda girl you like (girl you like)_

Both of his hands abruptly left you then, and a sudden flash of light caused you to blink repeatedly until your vision cleared and saw that he had actually called in one of his daggers. Your eyes widened and you let out a high-pitched scream as he skillfully whipped the weapon upwards in a graceful arc, and you felt the rush of air against your body as it managed to cut cleanly through both your panties and your bra in one fell swoop. If you hadn’t jerked your head at the last minute, maybe the tip of the dagger wouldn’t have nicked the side of your jawline, but you hardly parsed the burning sting it left considering everything else that had just happened. _That was my favorite set of lingerie, the bastard._

Your hand had connected with his cheek before you fully realized it, and the sound of his glasses skittering across the floor echoed through the acoustics of the bathroom through the bass of the music that was still playing outside in the club. In the split second that followed, Ignis had grabbed your throat and shoved your head hard enough against the mirror behind you that you were half expecting it to crack upon impact as your head spun. Even as your hands had grasped his wrist in reflex, you didn’t stop him as he managed to free himself from his slacks and thrust into your pussy with a brutal urgency that sent the rest of your mind reeling as you lost yourself to his rhythm and wrapped your legs around his waist as he rutted within you like a wild beast.

_Take all of me_   
_I just wanna be the girl you like (the girl you like)_   
_The kinda girl you like is right here with me_   
_Right here with me_

When he came, it set off your own orgasm that seemed to light your body on fire from the inside out, melting your bones and rebuilding them again. His hand slowly slipped from your throat as you both came down from the high of such sudden, reckless sex, and you made sure to memorize how Ignis looked with a completely flushed face, heaving chest, and half of his hair dusting his forehead. The haziness in his green eyes cleared a bit as he held your chin with a sense of gentleness that was completely at odds with what you two had just done, moving your face to the side where he examined the scratch he had left on your chin. 

“Apologies.”

You shrugged. “I’ll live. Sorry about your glasses, Iggy. I was just pissed about my underwear.”

He let out a brief chuckle as he backed away from you then, situating himself and his clothes before walking over to his fallen spectacles. Ignis examined them before wiping them off on the edge of his shirt, not trusting the rough paper towel the bathroom offered. “None the worse for wear.”

Pursing your lips, you looked at the tatters of your lingerie on the floor and sighed irritably. “If I had known a silly striptease would have come down to this…” you paused as he looked at you with a raised eyebrow. “…I would have done it sooner.”

As the door to the bathroom swung shut and left you alone with your thoughts, you turned to look at yourself in the smudged mirror. Taking in the view of your ruined hair, undone dress and the shallow but red mark on your chin, you started laughing uncontrollably.

_This might actually be the best night of my life._


End file.
